Swan Queen mini fics
by pcworth
Summary: These are a collection of mini stories. They aren't connected to each other in anyway. Just a series of one-shots. Most are fluff, but giving it an M rating just to be safe if I post more M rated content later.
1. Chapter 1

"Why are you being so insistent on going back to New York?" Regina said.

"We had a good life there," Emma countered.

"But Henry doesn't want to go. He was even looking through the newspaper to find a place for you two to stay."

"His school, his friends are there. Friends, Regina, something that was in short supply around here, or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten. But maybe you are forgetting once again that I am just as much Henry's mother as you are. He's my son too, and I won't have you taking him away from here."

"And what are you going to do, go all Evil Queen on me? I thought you were playing the role of hero this week."

Regina took a step back, taking a breath to calm down.

"I don't want to fight with you," she said. "I am tired of feeling like I have to fight to get anything I want in this life. But you had to know I wasn't going to stand by silently while you took my son away. Why won't you stay here?"

"I don't want to be here,"

"What about what Henry wants? He's practically worked out a schedule already of what days he spends here at my house and what days he spends at yours. You can have your job back as sheriff. We can work this out."

"No."

"Damn it Emma, why not? Why are you so dead set against staying here?"

"It's not my home."

"Neither New York. New York is nothing more than a fantasy I set up for you so you would be happy."

"Yes, and why did you do that exactly?"

"You know why."

"Do I? Because ever since I drank that potion to get my memories back, do you know what has been going through my head? It's that moment when you took my hand and you told me you would give me these new memories so Henry and I could have this life. You gave me a gift and I remember seeing that smile on your face even though there was hurt in your eyes. And that scene keeps playing over and over again in my mind. How do you expect me to stay here? How do you expect me to be here where I have to watch you kissing Robin, dating Robin, and marrying Robin? Letting him be another parent to Henry when we are his parents, you and I Regina. Just how am I supposed to live like that?"

Silence.

"I've lived a whole year without seeing my son," Regina said finally. "A year without the woman I love. Why do you think I was so adamant about you staying here, you stupid, foolish girl?"

"You love me?"

"In some ways I feel like I have always loved you. I just never imagined you'd …I didn't think myself worthy of …"

"Shut up," Emma said with a grin on her face. "I need you kiss me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Would you stop being so self-conscious," Emma said to her. They were sitting on a blanket just beyond the outfield fence on a small hill watching the baseball game at the park. It was a charity game to help pay for repairs to the clocktower.

Regina and Snow had organized it, but as Emma studied Regina's face she could tell couldn't relax and just enjoy it. Henry was even playing the role of bat boy yet Regina had barely smiled when he ran out on the field.

"I am not self-conscious. I just want this game to go well."

"It's already a success. The whole town is here practically. The donations are almost at the goal and everyone is having fun except you," Emma said putting her hand on top of Regina's, only to have her move it a second later.

Emma sighed. "You know I would like to enjoy the game, but if you aren't going to relax … and don't make it seem like this has anything to do with the fundraiser. So people have glanced over here, who cares? It's not a secret that we have been dating."

"I know. It's just we haven't exactly been out in public either."

"Well people are going to think I am a lousy date with that frown on your face," Emma said. "Come here give me a kiss."

"Emma …"

"No, no Emma, just give me kiss. Let's get it over with so the world can see it and you see that no one is going to come after you with pitchforks."

Regina rolled her eyes, but leaned in for a kiss.

"See, no pitchforks."

Regina playfully punched her and then settled down to watch the game with a smile on her face. This time when Emma put her hand on hers, she didn't move.


	3. Chapter 3

Regina sat in her porcelain tub, her ankles crossed, her knees up, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She could no longer differentiate her tears from the shower water that cascaded her body.

She could feel each drop of water hit her and she could only wish that she didn't feel anything at all.

Her mind flashed back to a stable from a lifetime ago. Daniel's gentle touches, his first confession of love, their lips pressed to one another. Then her mother, Cora, ripping his heart out. The heart that was meant to be hers for all time crushed in her own mother's hand.

She might as well have taken Regina's heart with it.

But she had found love again. Her son, Henry, the reason for her existence for so many years. His laughter as a baby, his first steps, marking his height on the inside of his door, seeing him look at her and knowing he loved his mother.

Then that book changed everything. Her son began to look at her as the Evil Queen. He sought out his birth mother. He saw her as the villain. And again she didn't want to feel that. She didn't want to know that her son no longer looked at her with unconditional love.

Her sister came and she did the one thing she swore she would never do – took her own heart out. She saw what her mother was without her heart and she didn't want to become that. She wouldn't. But to protect that part of her she took it out, but Zelena found a way to get it anyway.

But she defeated Zelena. She did it. She was a hero. She got her heart back intact. She could feel again fully.

And that was why she was sitting in her tub as the water began to run cold. Her tears never stopping, her sobs audible only to her in her empty house.

Her son was gone. Emma was gone.

Back to New York they had gone. She had pleaded with Emma, argued with her, but Emma still left.

She had done everything …

Not everything. She never told Emma how she felt. She never told her how she wanted to run her fingers through the softness of her hair. She never told her how she wanted so much to taste those lips. She never told her that she wondered what it would be like to wake with those strong arms wrapped around her.

She never told her how the heart that beat in her chest belonged to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina lowered herself to kiss the blonde her lay beneath her.

"You can't possibly be ready to go again," Emma said as Regina kissed her neck.

"I am," Regina smiled into the kiss.

"Woman you may be the death of me," she responded.

Regina lay kisses down her body until she reached her breast, where she used her mouth to envelop every inch she could. Emma arched upwards as much as she could with the brunette on top of her.

She had thought there was no way she could get worked up again so soon, but Regina was quickly proving her wrong. Regina worked her tits until Emma was ready to ask her to move on down the line before she exploded without being touched, but Regina must have sensed her eagerness and moved on her own. Regina positioned herself between Emma's muscular thighs and didn't even pause as she drove her tongue inside the other woman.

Why had she even doubted that Regina could bring forth orgasm after orgasm, she would never know. The feel of her tongue pressing inside her, and then leaving her empty only to lash out at her clit had Emma writhing in bed, her hands clutching the pillow under her head.

"Say it for me baby," Regina said as she paused her ministrations.

Emma looked down her body at the gorgeous creature perched there, her face glistening with Emma's own wetness.

"You are a hero, my hero," Emma said.

Regina dove back in sucking on her clit as three fingers thrust inside her. Emma cried out Regina's name as she came.

She was still recovering when Regina kissed back up her body, ending with her lips. Her hands were on either side of Emma's head as she held herself up above Emma.

"Let me know when I can start again," Regina said.

"You are trying to kill me," Emma said.

"Heroes don't kill people," Regina smiled.

Emma couldn't help but smile back. Ever since Regina defeated her sister, she had been on a sexual high over the idea of being a hero. Emma didn't mind at all – as long as her hero gave her enough time to recover between orgasms.


	5. Chapter 5

"I cast a curse to take away everyone's happy ending," she said. "I did it for reasons that seemed entirely justified to me at the time. I just wanted people to feel the pain that I did. I saw my mother kill Daniel, the man I thought I would spend the rest of my life with, and she did it like it meant nothing. It meant nothing to her. But to me it meant everything.

"Snow was just a child really and I allowed myself to become angry at her, at the world. I allowed myself to become the evil queen. And I earned that title. I did things that would make you cringe if you knew.

"In Neverland, I got free because I couldn't regret that my choices brought me Henry. He means everything to me, so what does that make me now? Am I the evil queen still, am I someone who can't regret as long as the end game comes out in my favor? Or am I someone who didn't realize that casting a curse that took away happy endings would bring me mine?"

"You are Regina, and you are mine," Emma responded kissing her love as they lie naked in bed. "You don't need to worry about the rest of it, because I am not going to leave you, I am not going to hurt you and I am going to love you for more than one lifetime."


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Again I do not own OUAT or its characters. I am just a fan_

"I know things have been a little chaotic around here, you know with your sister trying to destroy you and everything," Emma said as she stood outside her mom's hospital room. "But I would really like to take some time so we can sit down and talk."

Regina didn't even turn to acknowledge her, merely kept her eyes on the new baby and the happiness of Snow and Charming. "We don't have anything to talk about unless you mean your decision to return to New York with Henry."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Then what did you mean?" Regina said facing her. "What ever you want to say, say it her, we don't need to go somewhere and talk in private because I assume that it what you meant."

"Hey, calm down. I am not trying to pick a fight with you. Jeez what's the matter, haven't gotten laid in a year?"

She knew she shouldn't have said it, and when Regina spun on her heels and stormed off, she definitely knew she shouldn't have made the quip. She quickly caught up with, took her by the arm and pulled her into an empty room and into her arms, cutting off any protests with a kiss. She waited until Regina relaxed into her embrace and began actively kissing her back before she put a halt to it.

Still holding Regina in her arms she gave her one more small, but clearly not innocent kiss.

"I have an excuse. You gave me knew memories, made me forget this. But what's your excuse? Did you choose to forget this?"

Before she could answer, Emma kissed her again, this time grabbing her ass for good measure.

"I haven't forgotten," Regina said. "But perhaps you have forgotten that we never talked about what this is."

"It's love Regina."

"A hidden love?"

"No. If you want I will go in there right now and tell my parents." She actually took a step to the door before Regina stopped her.

"Don't. Let them enjoy this time with your baby brother."

"Fine, but I plan on telling them and Henry soon. You think I like this sneaking around anymore than you do?"

"It does have its perks," Regina raised an eyebrow knowingly.

"So does being able to hold your hand in public."

This time Regina kissed her.

"I'm glad we settled this," Emma said.

"Oh, we haven't quite settled it. Why don't you take this time to explain to me how Zelena took your magic away?"

"It's not what you think."

"For your sake, it better not be."


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own OUAT or its characters

Emma was sprawled out on the couch watching some television show she had no interest in, but she didn't feel like sitting up and reaching for the controller which was inconveniently placed on the opposite end of the coffee table.

She looked over at Regina who was reading a book in the chair.

"Hey, my sweetest, most wonderful wife, can you do me a favor?"

Regina lowered the book and looked at her, "Do you have some other wives that I should be worried about if I am the most wonderful of them?"

"You my dear are the only one. The top, the best, the most beautiful, the most everything to me."

Regina smiled knowing she was being buttered up, but she didn't mind when her wife did that. "What can I do for you?"

"Will you hand me the TV controller?"

Regina's eyes narrowed, "you mean the controller that is closer to you, and the one you wouldn't actually have to get off the couch to get yourself?"

"Yes."

"You are joking right?"

"No. This show is stupid. Please. Controller. Can't reach," she said while making an exaggerated attempt to stretch out and get it.

"Why don't you use your magic to bring it to you?"

"Because I am not lazy, duh?"

Regina rolled her eyes at this.

"Please Regina. I will give you a kiss."

Regina shook her head but got up, picked up the controller and then held it just out of Emma's reach while she bent down and got her kiss.

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too," Regina smiled handing her the controller.

She went back to her chair, got comfortable and began reading again, until five minutes later.

"Regina, my sexy, adorable, kind wife, will you get me a bottle of water?"


	8. Chapter 8

"This is a stupid argument, and I am not going to waste any more time on it," Regina said as she walked up to her house. Emma was right on her heels.

"Why do you always do this? Why do you just dismiss a conversation when it is not something you want to discuss? Because last time I checked we were talking, not arguing."

"It's going to lead to an argument if you keep it up," Regina said unlocking the door.

She hung up her coat and Emma did the same. "I don't want to argue either. It's a simple request is all."

"It's in no way a simple request," Regina said walking up the stairs hoping Emma would give it up and not follow her. She didn't get her wish. She walked into the bedroom with Emma closing the door behind them,

"Just tell me what the issue is. If I agree with your reasoning I will drop it, I swear."

"Fine," Regina said sternly. "My objection is that you seem to forget I was queen."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it."

Emma exhaled, trying to avoid raising her voice and getting in an actual argument.

"Could you please explain to me why you being a former queen has any affect on this?"

Regina took a couple of steps so she was right in front of Emma.

"Because one does not handcuff a queen to a bed and fuck her with a strap on. If you can't understand that I don't know what to tell you," she said stepping back.

"But I am the bloody sheriff. They are my fucking handcuffs and you don't seem to have a problem using them on me. You cuffed me to your desk two days ago and I thought I was going to pass out you fucked me so hard."

"I didn't hear you complaining before."

"I'm not complaining now. You know you I am up for anything, I just thought you know maybe I could see what it's like from the other side."

Regina came forward, cupped Emma's chin with her hand and kissed her.  
"You are lucky I find you so irresistible," she said before walking over to the closet.

"Does that mean you will let me cuff you?"

Regina laughed, "No. Were you not listening? I was queen."

"But … but I'm the sheriff."


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you watching?" Regina asked as she walked into her living room to find Emma lying on her couch.

"The NFL Draft."

"And why at my house?"

"My TV broke. Henry said you wouldn't mind."

"Oh. Didn't realize that he had such power."

"Relax. It's not like I asked you to cook me dinner as well."

"And I am thankful for that."

"Why don't you join me?"

"Because I don't know what the NFL draft is nor do I care."

"Come on, I will teach you all about it," Emma said sitting up and patting the couch with her hand.

Against her better judgment Regina sat down beside her. Emma began to explain the whole process of these college players being drafted by the NFL teams. Regina asked a lot of questions which only served to show her ignorance.

Emma was clearly into the whole process.

"I think you are watching this just to look at the muscular men," Regina commented an hour in.

Emma turned to her. "Why would I do that when I am looking at the only person that I want to undress with my eyes?"

Regina couldn't stop her blush as she smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma held Regina's hand as they walked along the coastline.

"Do you ever think about Killian when we do this – walk along the coast?" Regina asked.

"No. Do you think about Robin when we walk in the woods?"

"Of course not."

"Then why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I still second guess why you would choose to be with me. I mean I know you love me, don't think that I am doubting that. It's just that, we've had to overcome so much to be here."

"Hey," Emma said stopping her. "There is no one else for me, but you. I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you. Ok?"

"It makes what I am going to say next easier," Regina smiled dropping to one knee and pulling out a ring. "There is no one else I want to wake up to for the rest of my life. Outside of our son, you are the most important person in my life. And I swear to you, I will make you feel the love that I feel every day for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

"Yes."


	11. Chapter 11

Emma took a bite of her pancakes as she watched Regina cleaning some dishes.

"I love you," Emma said.

Regina turned to look at her. "I know you do."

Emma got out of her seat and walked over, wrapping her arms around Regina.

"I am not sure you do. I love you." Emma kissed her - hard.

"Careful Miss Swan you will make us both late for work.

"What did you call me?"

Regina grinned. "Sorry. It will take a little to get used to Mrs. Mills-Swan."

"That's better," Emma said kissing her again.

"Seriously, you are going to make us late."

"I don't care. They can't expect us to be on time on our first day back from our honeymoon."


	12. Chapter 12

Note: I do own OUAT or its characters

….

"I don't think you quite understand the rules to this exercise," Emma said.

"Clearly. You lost me as creating a list of women I would like to have sex with," Regina said.

"It's not just women you want to have sex with, they have to be celebrities. The whole idea is that if you ran into one of these women and you had the opportunity to sleep with them you could because they were on your list."

"This still sounds a whole lot like cheating on my wife," Regina said leaning back on the couch. "And even if I was inclined to cheat on you, you do realize that we live in a town protected by a magical barrier so the odds of either of us running into a celebrity are next to impossible."

"That's the whole point," Emma said thinking this was taking too much explanation. "Look just here take your paper and pen, and give it some thought. Say 15 minutes and then we will compare lists."

Regina sighed, "fine but it's going to take longer than 15 minutes."

"Take all the time you need."

"How many women are we supposed to choose?"

"Let's go with five."

45 minutes later.

"Are you done yet?"

Regina looked at her list. "I suppose, but before we compare lists I would again like to point out that the only person I plan on having sex with for the rest of my life is you."

"I know," Emma said leaning in and kissing her. "Now let me see your list."

They exchanged pieces of paper.

"Who is Nina Dobrev?" Regina asked.

"Lead character on Vampire Diaries."

"Isn't that a show about high schoolers? How old is she?"

"She's like 25."

"Liking them young are you?"

"No judgment, remember."

"Sorry."

"Let's see you have Sarah Shahi. Why am I not surprised?"

"What?"

"Person of Interest – yeah that really seems like a show you would watch. You clearly watch that to see how many guys that woman will hit in the course of an episode."

"Like you are watching Nashville for the singing. Oh wait, another young kid in Miss Hayden Panettiere."

"Hey those two are the youngest – yet still way above the legal age. And your next one is Michaela Conlin from Bones. I could get on board with that."

"I don't think we are both allowed to sleep with the same celebrity," Regina said. "Although we both appear to have the same woman on our list."

"Stana Katic," Emma smiled. "See we both have good taste.

"Well your next one is interesting – Sasha Alexander."

"And yours is Angie Harmon."

"What can I say, I like hot cops," Regina said.

"And last on your list is … really?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Well, it's just that every one of your women is a brunette. I mean Sandra Bullock makes five."

"Oh. First it was your no judgment rule. And secondly, I reiterate that since the chances of any of these women ending up here and me getting a free pass to have sex with them, I don't want to sleep with anyone who reminds me of you physically. The only blonde hair I want to tug on when there is a tongue in my pussy, is your hair.'

"We are so going to have sex in a little bit aren't we."  
"Yes if we can stop talking about sex long enough to actually have it. So let's look at your last celeb. Charlize Theron. Good pick. Can we go upstairs now?"

"Gladly."

A month later when the lists were all forgotten, Emma got called out to the border. A car had crashed just past the town line.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked as she approached the ambulance and the EMT who was checking the woman out. "Hey, wait, aren't you …"

"Sarah Shahi."

"Oh shit," Emma swore.


	13. Chapter 13

NOTE: I do not own OUAT or its characters. Just a fan.

"What are you getting your mother for Mother's Day?" Emma asked Henry as she picked him up from school.

"I don't know."

"It's like a few days away."

"I know. She's a mom, she's obligated to like whatever I get her. That's the way the whole thing works."

"What did you get me?"

"Nothing. I have to get her something first."

"Why is that?"

"I've known her longer."

"Nice logic."

Emma got to spend time with Henry for the rest of the day as it was Wednesday, which was her day according to the custody agreement she had worked out with Regina. It wasn't a real firm agreement despite Regina's attempts at working out some color-coded schedule. The fact was they had settled into a nice routine that when Emma played her cards right even got her some home cooked dinners at Regina's house.

That night she played her cards right and as she was dropping off Henry she got an invite in for dinner. The three of them sat down to eat and after Henry was excused it was just the two of them and Emma helped with the dishes. Well, Regina did let her dry them.

"So I asked Henry about Mother's Day today,"

"And?"

"And he said he is getting you something first before he gets me anything. Do you want to know his reasoning?"

"Sure."

"He's known you longer he says."

"I have no issue with that. It's true and logical."

"There are days I swear that boy is your biological son, not mine,"

Regina smiled at her. "Thank you. I feel the same way, except in the mornings when he refuses to get up until the last possible moment and then I remember he's your biological son."

"How do you know I do that in the morning? Have you been spying on me? Using your magic to see me dance around in my underwear in the morning?"

"I have not been, although now that I know you dance around in your underwear I will see about getting video of that if I ever need to blackmail the sheriff."

"Careful because if I catch you, I will have you arrested for trespassing and anything else I can come up with."

They finished the dishes had a glass of wine in the living room before Emma left.

Sunday came around and Regina woke to find a Mother's Day card sitting on the floor outside of her door. She opened and smiled at the I love you written rather largely inside. She figured he was still asleep so she was doubly surprised to see him in the kitchen – making a mess and some pancakes.

"Happy Mother's Day," he said.

"Thank you," she said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She sat down when the door rang.

"That will be Emma," he said.

Regina got up and answered the door to find a half-asleep sheriff on her doorstep. "I was promised food," she said.

"Come in," Regina said unable to stop the smile on her face.

They returned to the kitchen where they had breakfast together. Afterward Regina insisted on cleaning up and Emma stuck around to help.

"Does he normally do the breakfast thing for Mother's Day?" Emma asked.

"No," Regina said. "But it was nice."

"It was nice," Emma said taking a dish to dry. They worked in silence for a few moments.

"So I was thinking," Emma said. "He got you a gift certificate to eat out so you didn't have to cook. He got me a gift certificate to the movies. What say we combine them? You know dinner and a movie?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"I am."

Regina smiled, "I would love to."

"Great," Emma smiled back.

Henry stood in the doorway and just smiled. Getting his mothers together was the best present.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina stood in her mausoleum staring her mother's monument. In her hands, were the remains of her sister.

She didn't really know Zelena, but she was family and as such she was the only one Emma had to inform of what she had found in the jail cell. Emma had no suspects in her sister's murder, but Regina knew. She knew that while she had stopped Rumple in the barn while others were there, he had returned to the jail and killed her sister.

Now she had a decision to make – did she exact revenge against Rumple?

She heard the scuff of a shoe and she turned as Emma entered.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Regina turned back to the monument.

"I am fine."

"Regina."

"She was my sister."

"I know," Emma said coming closer to her. "And I know this can't be easy on you."

"You don't anything about me."

"That isn't true. I know you, maybe better than any one else in this town."

"I changed."

"I know."

"She could have too. We could have … we could have been sisters."

"You don't know that things would have happened for Zelena like they did for you."

"I know. But to have family again."

Emma came forward and took one of Regina's hands in her own.

"You have a family."


	15. Chapter 15

Emma didn't usually use the municipal gym. Frankly, she felt fit enough most of the time that she didn't bother with much exercise. But lately, she was beginning to feel a little guilty about the additional bear claws that had made it into her diet. It was not too late at night, just past 8 p.m. when she went in. As a city employee she didn't have to pay for a membership.

There were only a few cars out in the lot and she was somewhat surprised to see Regina's was one of them. She figured the mayor was probably doing some yoga or weak cardio, which is why she stopped midstride as she saw Regina punching one of the heavy bags. One of the gym trainers was standing next to her giving her encouragement and tips.

Good lord, she thought, had Regina's arms always been that toned or was this a recent development. She could clearly make out the musculature of her biceps and she wondered what it felt like.

What, where did that thought come from? Stop thinking about her arms, she cursed internally. Just walk away Swan, walk away.

But as Regina landed a roundhouse kick on the bag much to the admiration of the trainer, Emma totally forgot why she was even there. Regina was facing her trainer now, her back to Emma, and all Emma could do was stare at that ass.

"Sheriff Swan."

Eyes up.

"Sheriff," the trainer, whom Emma thought was named Scott, waved her over. "Do you mind assisting us?"

"Um, sure," she said stepping forward. Regina glanced at her briefly and then back to the trainer. "What do you need?"

"Regina here is working on some self-defense skills, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing the role of attacker so I can monitor her technique.

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever is needed," she said, all the while trying not to look at Regina's breasts which would somewhat exposed as she was wearing a sports bra with no top.

"Good, come this way ladies," he said leading them over to a mat. "Sheriff do you want to put on protective padding?"

"No, I think I am good," Emma said. She was pretty sure the mayor was not going to be much of a challenge. Regina merely turned away from her.

"Ok now sheriff, I want you to grab Regina from behind. Do it anyway you want, the idea is she won't be prepared for it. Regina, you just start walking like you would to your car."

Regina began to move and Emma rushed her grabbing not for her neck, which is what she figured Regina would expect, but instead around her midsection to toss her down. The moment she made contact though, Regina pivoted out of it and leg swept her. Emma was now looking up at a smiling mayor.

"Very good," the trainer praised Regina.

Emma got up, "go again?"

"Only if I didn't hurt you,"

"Not even close."

Regina walked away again and this time Emma did grab for her neck but it earned her a twisted arm and a knee to the groin. She knew it was nothing compared to what a guy felt, but still.

"Are you sure you don't want that protective padding?" Regina smirked.

"I am sure," Emma said getting mad. "Go again?"

Regina merely turned and started to walk, but this time Emma didn't grab her, she swung low and leg swept her, immediately jumping on top of her when she went down, but Regina flipped their positions easily so now she was on top of Emma.

"Fantastic work," the trainer said and Regina got off her. Emma could only lay there a moment thinking about how strong Regina's thighs felt when they gripped her. I bet she is a wildcat in bed; Emma thought and then realized she shouldn't be fantasizing about the mayor.

Emma got to her feet. The trainer had Emma come at Regina from the front next, but it seemed like everything she tried Regina had a counter move for. She again found herself flat on her back with Regina on top of her 20 minutes later.

"I think we are done here," she said not to Emma but the trainer. She smiled at Emma and then got off of her, walking her way back to the locker room. Emma got to her feet.

"How long have you been teaching these self-defense moves?"

"We started about four months ago. She is quite good isn't she?"

"Quite good."

Later that night Emma was cleaning out her gym bag to throw her clothes in the washer when a piece of paper fell out.

"Let me know when you want a rematch."

It was signed simply R.


End file.
